Where?
by Brentinator
Summary: Bree and Kaz are married and pregnant again, Chase is looking into adoption and Skylar is alone while asking herself. "Where is Oliver?" Sequel to Why.
1. Chapter 1

Skylar's POV.

A week after Bree and Kaz announced their second pregnancy, I went down to Mission Command to see Chase looking at the computer, typing furiously.

"Something wrong, Chase?" I asked as he scrambled to close the page.

"N-no." He stuttered, rubbing his neck as I sighed, knowing he was hiding something.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I-I'm thinking about adopting." He admitted.

"Chase, that's great. Why are you hiding it?" I asked.

"Cause, with Bree and Kaz getting ready for their baby, and Oliver being gone for so long, I didn't fell like I should tell anyone." He admitted.

"Chase, are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Yeah. I do." He smiled as he opened up the tab.

"So what are you doing?" I asked.

"Trying to figure out how much paper work goes into this." He told me with a chuckled as he continued looking.

"Well, I'll let you get to it." I told him as I went back upstairs just as Britney came down, running into Chase's arms as I heard him laugh.

I wish Oliver was here. Ryder and Jacob are gonna be three soon and he's gonna miss it. I couldn't stop thinking about how happy he was when they were born.

Flashback...

Oliver was sitting with me in the recovery room as I was feeding Ryder, smiling down at him as I gently adjusted his hat before looking up at him with him saying.

"He looks just like you. You know, if you were a newborn boy." He told me as I laughed before gently kissed Ryder's forehead, asking.

"How's Jacob?"

"We're able to apply light pressure to his head without him screaming in pain. Anything more then that makes him cry." He told me, just as Alexandra came over, holding Jacob before gently setting him in Oliver's arms as I saw Oliver well up with pride.

"You've got him?"

He nodded as she left us while smiling at him before Ryder fell asleep and Jacob started crying for me. We quickly switched off as he put Ryder down in the small bed before sitting down beside me again, kissing the top of my head while holding Jacob's hand, congratulating me.

"You did a good job, Sky. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks. Hey, this was partly you. You were constantly encouraging me, making me comfortable even when I didn't ask for anything, and you always made me laugh, through the ups and downs. And even before I was pregnant, you have always been there for me. And...I'm sorry I didn't tell you that sooner."

"It's fine Sky. Ryder's fine, I'm fine, you and Jacob are getting there. You just need a little more time to recover. And then things can go back to normal."

"Oliver, things will never go back to our old normal. We have twins now, we're together...we have to make a new normal. Are you prepared for that?"

He smiled as he held my hand, making me blush.

"Have you met me? I would go to Caldera and back just to be with you. And without a wormhole transporter. Of course, I will make a new normal with you."

He then leaned in, prepared to kiss me, and I let him while kissing back.

End of flashback...

I sniffled as I wiped the tears off my face, only for double the amount to fall before I heard heels click down the stairs.

"Skylar? What happened?" I heard Bree asked as she put her arm around me.

"I-I was just t-thinking about Oliver again." I whimpered as Bree hugged me before I whispered. "I-I don't think h-he's coming back."

"Skylar, he will come back. For you, for the boys, for the team. He said he would come back." Bree smiled reassuringly as I groaned.

"It's been two years, Bree. We were supposed to be married with you and Kaz. I need him back."

Soon enough, I started crying in Bree's chest.

"Mama? Why are you crying?" I heard Jacob ask.

I wiped my eyes and gave him a fake smile.

"It's nothing, sweetie. Where is your brother?" I asked as Ryder ran in.

"Mommy! I got a new power!" He told me as he ran through the wall before coming out of the other one. "Isn't it awesome?!"

"Yeah it is, bud." I smiled as I kissed his forehead before Izzy ran in.

"Mama? I think I found a new power." She told me as she opened her hand and beams of light came out, making Bree laugh. "This isn't funny! This is just dumb! How is this supposed to help anything?!" She complained as Kaz came down.

"Looks like Izzy got mama's flashlight hands!" He laughed as Izzy pouted, making Kaz sigh as he knelt down, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Sorry sweetheart. Luckily, mama can show you the real power of flashlight hands."

"Promise?" She asked.

"Yep." Bree smiled as Kaz and Izzy went down to Mission Command as Bree got up. "You gonna be ok, Sky?"

I nodded as I smiled before Bree left as I sighed.

'I wish Oliver would come back.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Review Respones!**

 **Aliqueen16: Good or bad heartbreaking? No, sorry.**

 **LovetheLORD: Thank you! Here's your update!**

 **LabRatsWhore: Thanks!**

 **Oliver Mcfly: I think you will like this chapter then.**

 **Sofiamatiz: Continuing!**

 **Leana (guest): Hopefully you like this chapter!**

 **Guess who's kindle is FINALLY fixed!? This girl. Right here!**

 **And now, on with the story!**

Chapter 2.

Bree's POV.

"Hey Breezy." I heard Kaz say as I stood up and hugged him while Skylar and Chase followed behind.

"How'd the mission go?" I asked as Skylar sighed before Chase groaned.

"You know how we have those missions where we DESPERATELY need Oliver's water and ice powers? This was one of them."

"Yeah. We're just lucky that some of the students showed up in time, or we would've been toast." Skylar said as she and Chase went downstairs to put up their gear.

"How were the kids?" Kaz asked as he and I sat on the couch while he wrapped his arm around me while I leaned into his embrace.

"Good. The boys and Izzy started training today and it wore them out. But I think Britney is coming down with something. She seemed tired and not as energetic as usual." I told him with worry as he nodded before placing his other hand on the small bump that had started to form, making my cheeks flush before he asked.

"How's our little Elijah?" He asked as I scoffed before adding.

"Edaline is fine."

While I was convinced we were having another girl, Kaz was still hopeful for a boy. I relaxed in his arms and was starting to fall asleep when I heard a hoarse voice whisper.

"Where's daddy?"

Kaz and I both looked over to see Britney holding onto her blanket as she sniffed and slowly walked over to us while I put my hand on her forehead and cheeks, feeling a slight fever.

"I'll go get your father, sweetie. Kaz, can you get her situated?" I asked as Kaz nodded while I went into the hyperlift where Skylar was doing some training while Chase was on his computer.

"Chase?"

He panicked as he shut the computer before looking at me.

"Yes Bree?"

I shook it off before explaining the situation with Britney as his eyes widened and he went into the hyperlift before I went over to Skylar.

"OK Sky. Spill. What's going on?" I told her as I crossed my arms.

"Chase will tell you when he's ready."

"Fine. I groaned as I went back upstairs.

Chase's POV.

I sighed as I put my hand on Britney's forehead while she shivered under my touch, even though I could feel heat radiating off her forehead before pushing the sweaty brown bangs out of her face.

"Daddy? I so cold." She told me as I grabbed another blanket and thermometer.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." I whispered as I placed the thermometer in her mouth and wrapped the blanket around her.

After the thermometer beeped, I pulled it out to see her temperature was 101.2., leading me to grab some children's Tylenol as I sat beside her as she recoiled in disgust as soon as she saw the medicine in my hand while she pulled the blanket over her head.

"No no, daddy. It ewwy."

"I know, baby girl, but I can make you some tomato soup after you take it." I bribed as she asked quietly.

"And gwilled cheese?"

I smiled as I pulled her blanket down.

"Yes. But take your medicine first." I told her as she reluctantly opened her mouth while I squirted it in and she swallowed with a disgusted look on her face before I handed her a glass of water and turned on Sesame Street before making her lunch. A few hours later, she had fallen asleep while I was out buying a baby gift for Bree and Kaz, along while being on the phone with a adoption agency before I ended carrying her upstairs just as Skylar came down.

"You OK?" I asked while shifting Britney in my arms.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna look at Mercury." She told me, since we all knew it was Oliver's favorite planet, I nodded.

"We have a busy day tomorrow. Don't stay up to late." I told her as she laughed.

"I won't, dad."

I rolled my eyes at her comment before taking Britney to her bed and laying her down, kissing her forehead,whispering.

"I love you, baby girl."

Before closing the door and going to mine and Kaz's room, falling asleep.

Skylar's POV

I sighed as I finally left the terrace after looking at mercury before I heard a knock, making me tighten my bathrobe, knowing the alarm would've went off if their was any weapons on the person, not to mention I had super powers as I opened the door,the sight making tears run down my face as I covered my mouth with my hand as I uttered one word.

"O-Oliver?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I finally figured out my story schedule!**

 **Review responses!**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: As Kim from Kickin it would say. "Boom goes the dynamite, boom!"**

 **Aliqueen16: Yay lol!**

 **LabRatsWhore: You are absoulty right!**

 **Skoliver (guest) here it is!**

 **Sofiamatiz: Here it is!**

 **Darth Becky 726: Hope you like it!**

 **Oliver Mcfly: Lol**

 **Leana (guest): I'm glad!**

 **Sorry this took so long, guys!**

 **And now, on with the story!**

Chapter 3.

Skylar's POV.

I immediately hugged him tightly as tears cascaded down my cheeks.

"I've missed you so much, Sky." I heard him whisper as tears fell into my hair as I pulled away from him and looked at how he had changed.

He had slightly similar hair to when we were at Mighty Med, along with a slight stubble along his chin, indicating he hadn't shaven in awhile.

"W-why didn't you come back?" I asked as we sat down on the couch together.

"My mom got arrested. I was practically her slave for two years. All I knew was that I was coming back to you."

More tears started cascading down my cheeks as I sobbed into his shoulder once again.

"What do you say we get some sleep?" Oliver asked, pushing the hair out of my face.

I nodded as I laid on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up, I noticed he was gone as I started hoping it wasn't a dream, before looking for him as I saw Chase making breakfast, his hair flying in front of his face as his bathrobe was wrapped around him and a steaming cup of coffee was beside him as he yawned.

"Morning Sky."

"Hey. Are you OK?" I asked as he handed me some pancakes as I felt overwhelmed with sadness, knowing Oliver wasn't there.

"Yeah just-" he was cut off by a yawn. "Just fine."

"I really don't believe you."

"Britney begged me to sleep with her in her bed. It wasn't comfortable." He explained as he grabbed his own pancakes and sat beside me.

"Mr. Davenport should develop a capsule bed. It would be a lot easier if that happened again." I told him just as I heard someone come out of the bathroom as I gasped.

"Hey Oliver. Pancakes?" Chase asked.

"GLADLY. I'm starving." He replied as he hugged me, kissing my forehead.

"I thought I had dreamt about you."

"Nope, I'm here in the flesh. For your pleasure." Oliver grinned as I giggled.

"Have Bree and Kaz seen you yet?"

"Nope. Chase and I reunited this morning, but that's it."

"Well, Bree has a surprise for you. And the kids are gonna love you." I smiled just as our resident expecting mother came down, grumbling about something with her hair in a frizzled mess.

"Hey Bree." Oliver greeted.

"Hey Oliver. Wait. Oliver!" She yelled as she hugged him tightly.

"Hey Bree." He smiled before looking down at her stomach. "And another baby!"

"Yep!"

Then we heard four sets of footsteps run down the stairs, yelling.

"PANCAKES!"

Chase sighed as he rubbed his eyes tiredly, before replying sarcastically.

"Yay. It's the herd."

Jacob ran downstairs first, Ryder following shortly after as they both asked.

"Who are you?"

I smiled as I placed Jacob on my hip.

"This is your daddy."

Ryder immediately hugged him while Jacob slowly grabbed my shirt tighter.

"Baby, it's OK. He's very nice." I told him as I slowly pulled him off my shirt, before placing him on Oliver's lap.

Meanwhile, Izzy and Britney immediately dove into their chocolate chip pancakes, making us laugh as the kids finished,Oliver getting confused.

"Did Kaz die or something?"

"Possible. He did eat Chick-Fl-A Coleslaw last night. That stuff can give you AWFUL food poisoning." Bree said as we all shuddered before she went towards the stairs in order to go get him, then Chase finished the pancakes and went to the bathroom to shower.

"So, Oliver, I was thinking that instead of a giant blowout wedding, like we were planning, we could do something simple."

Before he could answer, however, Kaz finally came down and tackled Oliver to the ground.

"You're back!" He grinned as Bree came down the stairs behind him.

"Yeah, I'm back. I also can't feel my legs, so get up!" He yelled as he pushed him off before standing up and sitting back down as Kaz grabbed his pancakes, digging in immediately.

After Bree and Kaz took the kids to Chucke Cheese and Chase went down to Mission Command, I smiled as I looked at Oliver as he kissed my cheek.

"I think we should do a simple wedding."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it has been so long! School started back up on Monday for me and I had the holidays, but I am back at it! Thank to my friend, Oliver Mcfly, for helping me with this chapter!**

 **Review responses!**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Yes, Oliver is back!**

 **Aliqueen16: Yay! Thanks girl!**

 **Guest: Okee dokey!**

 **Sofiamatiz: OK!**

 **Jaleftwich: Yep! Well, you'll have to see...**

 **Oliver Mcfly: it will, I promise**

 **Lenea (guest): me either**

 **Darth Becky 726: Well, you'll have to see! Here it is!**

 **I am still in writer's block, but hopefully it goes away soon!**

 **And now, on with the story!**

Oliver's POV

"Why?" I demanded, after planning a giant wedding, then leaving them for her safety.

"I don't know, honey." She told me, ignoring my anger. "Maybe it's because of you joining Mr. Terror that would make it easier tp just get on with it.…"

"Well, I wasn't with her for long! I destroyed all her plans and froze her in ice!" I yelled as her eyes widened while she asked.

"Really? How?"

"Well, it's a long story…" . I told her as the rest of our team came into the room.

"Oh, I love long stories! As long as they aren't boring." Kaz said, sitting down intently

"Just relax, guys." I told them, being concerned for Bree's baby as I asked. "Are you guys married yet?"

"Yep." The pair admitted as Kaz kissed her cheek, being interrupted by a clearly disgusted Chase who yelled.

"Get on with it!"

"Well, as you all know, I made a deal to join my mom and protect you…." I began

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I hurried to see my mother. When I got to her lair, she smiled with a clearly fake smile, "Welcome, Oliver, dear. Ready to destroy a city with me?"

"No way." I responded, in fear of all those citizens as she yelled while raising her hand which currently had purple lightning coming out of it.

"Fine, I'll kill your team!"

"Sure, sure, let's go!" I yelled in fear.

After that, I never disobeyed Mom again for the next year. But I got exhausted from all the world wrecking, murders, and bank robberies we were committing. Mom began to notice I was getting lazy, and she threw me into the darkest cavern of her lair. For another year, I was forced to rot away, eating bread and water. I would've died, if not for my ice powers. Realizing I could create ice sculpture replicas of all of you was one of my highlights, along with creating ice books.

I also mastered abilities to drain people's powers and manipulate my voice. Using my new abilities, I made ice sculptures of Mr. Terror's henchman and she saw them being burned like effigies and screamed. Her screaming allowed me time to replicate you guys with ice, then I used an ice drill to make your sculptures burst through the door. Manipulating my voice to sound like Bree's, I covered her sculpture in fake thermo-nuclear body blast energy, and used my super-strength to both break out of the prison and slam Ice Bree into Mr. Terror. Fortunately, she was knocked out, and I needed to find where her plans were.

After covering her in so much ice, she couldn't move, I tried getting past her security camera by having it recognize her expressive facial features on me. Sadly, it didn't work, but an Ice Mom did the trick. I was free as bird, but I still needed to keep you four all safe. It was then that I found I had another power-X-ray vision! With it, I could see exactly where Mr. Terror kept her filing cabinets, and I swooped down to grab them, but fell through the roof. Luckily, I had landed right on top of the cabinets and there was also a piece of one of my ice sculptures poking through a hole in the wall.

When I had landed flat on my back on top of that cabinet, my foot pressed on the ice sculpture, whose iciness surged through my body and awoke me almost instantly. I opened the top cabinet, and to my pleasure, it was for all of her evil plans. Freezing the plans in ice, I flew through the hole I'd created and went to get a closer look at a river. As I reached into my pocket to nibble some bread, I dropped the papers into the water. I then. flew down and bought a car so I'd have a GPS. I took it here, and I'm back.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"But I never forgot any of you."

"Wow," Skylar said as I finished.

"You did all of that for us?" Chase asked I nodded. "You're a true friend, Oliver."

"Sorry we didn't have our double wedding." Kaz sighed clearly upset as I smiled.

"Thanks Chase, and it's okay, Kaz. We're best buds forever!" I exclaimed, ingulfing him in a hug which he happily returned before I turned to my girlfriend.

"Look, if you really want to do a small wedding, I'm all for it." I admitted as her brown eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Anything to make you happy." I smiled, nestling my head into her hair as she hugged me tightly.

Bree's POV.

I was about to go to bed when I heard a groan come from the living room. Fearing someone had broken in, or one of the kids were up, I went downstairs to see Chase sitting on the couch, holding what looked like paperwork in his hand.

"Chase? What's going on?" I asked as he turned to me and put the papers down.

"Nothing." He lied straight to me as I sighed, sitting down.

"Spill. What's going on?" I demanded as he rubbed his eyes before the truth came out.

"I'm going to adopt a son."


	5. Chapter 5

**Another update with some drama...also, there is a three week time skip, JSYK.**

 **Review responses!**

 **Sofiamatiz: continued!**

 **Oliver Mcfly: thank you! Also, glitchy keyboard.**

 **Aliqueen16: thanks girl!**

 **LabRatsWhore: I might need to get a tumbler too. Something to ask my parents. I really hope so. That would be AWESOME.**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: I'm glad you think so!**

 **Jaleftwich: I'm glad you liked it!**

 **So guess who got a burst of inspiration after wanting Chase to get abducted by aliens? (Don't worry, I'm not doing that...yet) and thought, hey, I should update!**

 **And now, on with the story!**

Bree's POV.

"Chase, that's awesome! How close are you?" I asked, subconsciously stroking my stomach as he sighed.

"This paperwork is insane. But hopefully before yours gets here." He told me as I hugged him before standing up.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed. You probably should as well." I told him as he turned to me.

"I'll go to bed soon. Promise." Chase assured me as I nodded and went upstairs before laying down beside Kaz as I fell asleep.

Three weeks later.

Skylar's POV.

After Oliver and I had a very small wedding, we had "celebrated" if you know what I mean before having our honeymoon and now, I felt like I was about to vomit all over the place when my new husband sat beside me.

"Good morning, Sky." He smiled as I turned to him, smiling for a split second before my very light breakfast decided to make a reappearance on Oliver's lap before I burst into tears.

"Oliver, I'm so sorry."

"Shh, it's OK." He whispered as he stroked my hair before my dinner wanted to come up to and I super sped straight to the toilet, immediately vomiting as Oliver came in, soon after, wearing his underwear as I shakingly stood up.

"Why aren't you-"

"My closet is in the other room and I needed to check on your first. Are you OK?"

"I guess. I feel fine now." I told him as he placed his palm on my forehead.

"Well, you don't have a fever."

"Do you think?..." I trailed off as Oliver thought about the situation.

"It's extremely possible, but you should test. Just to make sure." He told me before looking down. "And while you do that, I'm gonna get some pants." Before leaving as I sped straight to the drug store, quickly buying three tests and rushing home.

'What if I'm pregnant?' 'Can we afford another baby along with two three year olds?' Were the questions that ran through my mind as I did the tests before washing my hands before Oliver came in as he looked at the tests before turning to me, embracing me immediately, me laying my head on his shoulder before the tests went off. One with a plus sign, one with two pink lines and one that simply read "pregnant"

"Well, there is no doubt about that." Oliver smiled as he hugged me again while I was thinking.

'Oh boy.'

Kaz's POV.

I was sitting beside Bree, who was laying down with her baby bump in the air, while I held her hand and held Izzy in my lap, who was fidgeting as we waited for Alexandra to do Bree's ultrasound as I turned to our daughter.

"So, do you think Mommy is gonna have a girl or boy?" I asked as Izzy smiled.

"Girl."

"Well, we'll see." I told her as Alexandra came in, smiling.

"The whole family. You guys ready to see your new addition?" She asked as Izzy and I nodded before Bree lifted up her shirt and Alexandra did the ultrasound, the baby's heartbeat immediately filling the room before she smiled.

"It looks like you're having a boy." She smiled as Bree wiped herself off before hugging me.

"So Ethan?" I asked as she smiled.

"Ethan." Before going to Chase's room.

Bree's POV.

"How's it going, you two?" I asked as I saw Chase sitting on his bed while Brittany was beside him, playing on his iPad.

"Great. I think I finally finished this part of paperwork. We're getting closer." He smiled as he asked about my baby.

"It's a boy."

Chase hugged me before putting all the forms together in a package.

"Hey Britt? Wanna come with me to the mailbox downstairs?" Chase asked as she put down the iPad with a smile and grabbed her small sketchers before grabbing Chase's hand as they left.

Chase's POV.

"Here's the mail, it never fails, it makes me want to wag my tail, when it comes, I want to wail, MAIL!" Britney sang as I chuckled at her singing before we went outside where it was freezing! Why did I take California for granted? I lifted her up to the mailbox where she put the forms in before grabbing my hand just as a blonde girl, possibly a little younger then me came up to us.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Sorry, I'm just excited. I just moved in and I can't believe I'm meeting Chase Davenport!" She squealed before kneeling down beside Brittney. "And who is this?"

"Dada..." Brittney whimpered as I picked her up.

"She's my daughter. It was nice to meet you."

"You too. Bye Chase, bye Bri-sweetie." she smiled as I looked at her confused before snuggling Brittney as we went inside.

"Dada, why did she know your name?" She asked as I told her.

"Cause Daddy saves the world, remember? And people know that I do that."

"OK. Can we get hot chocolate?" She asked as I sighed.

"Sure."

That girl seemed off, but she was really pretty.

No POV.

"Done, are you happy?" The girl demanded as she handed a figure a test tube with a hair in it.

"Very."


	6. Chapter 6

**review responses!**

 **LabRatsWhore: Yeah I really want Tumbler, Instagram and Twitter. I had to add a blast from the past.**

 **Sofiamatiz: here it is!**

 **Layla (guest): no they won't!**

 **Maddie (guest): no it was Britney's.**

 **Jaleftwich02: Yep! here it is!**

 **Aliqueen16: Ethan! Skoliver! You'll have to see...**

 **LovetheLORD (chapters 3-5): yep! Yes! Well, you'll find out soon.**

 **Guest: don't worry. It's not Sel. I promise.**

 **Also, I don't know if I'm early, late or right on time, but happy early/belated birthday, LabRatsWhore!**

 **And now, on with the story!**

Kaz's POV.

"Where's Izzy? Where did she go?" I chuckled as I opened her closet, being shocked at what I saw.

My daughter was sitting on the floor, curled up in a ball with tears running down her face before I pulled her into my lap.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"N-nothing." She whispered as I sighed, wiping off her cheek with my thumb.

"Then why are you crying?"

She wiped her runny nose on her sleeve before answering me.

"Y-you're go-gonna for-forget ab-about m-me."

"Why would you think that?"

"Ca-cause mo-mommy i-is go-gonna ha-have anot-another ba-baby." She whimpered as I sighed, stroking her hair.

"Sweetheart, your mom and I could never forget about you. You'll always be Daddy's baby girl."

Izzy held out her pinky to me as I sighed, wrapping mine around it.

"I promise."

She grinned as she stood up, wrapping her arms around my neck, whispering.

"Thank you, Daddy."

I picked her up, taking her out of the closet as I put her down.

"I'm gonna get you!" I yelled as she screeched, running out of the room, me following right behind.

Bree's POV.

I was talking to Skylar as Izzy ran in the room, screaming.

"Mommy, help! A monster is after me!"

Skylar and I chucked as Kaz came in, picking her up and started "eating" her.

"That's just your father." I chuckled as Kaz threw her on the couch gently and she started crawling towards me, as I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me as Kaz grabbed her foot, making her scream and I let go, yelling playfully.

"Isabel!"

Before going around, kissing Kaz quickly as I wrapped my arm around him.

"Hey."

"Hey baby. I have a surprise for you."

"Your last surprise was a "masterpiece" of you putting noodles all over my daughter."

"This is a good one, I promise." He insisted as he smiled. "I got us reservations to your favorite restaurant that you've been craving and a one night stay in the nicest hotel I could find."

I hugged him, whispering.

"You didn't have to do that."

"It's the least I could do. Plus it's our anniversary of our first date."

I smiled, hugging him tightly as he picked me up bridal style, spinning me around, making me laugh.

"Kaz, stop! You're gonna make me puke!" I laughed as he stopped, continuing to carry me bridal style out the door.

"What about Izzy?" I asked as he put me in my seat.

"We'll be back tomorrow morning. And Chase said she would watch her and before you asked, I already packed. You just need to relax, malady." He told me as I sighed, relaxing in my seat, stroking my baby bump while he drove towards the restaurant.

Oliver's POV.

Well, Chase agreed to watch Ryder and James tonight since he was already watching Izzy, meaning I was already to take Skylar out for something I was planning for weeks. I smiled, coming in as I picked up my wife, before kissing her lips.

"I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" She asked as I took her to the car, opening her door with a smile.

"Get in."

She smiled as she got in the passenger side and I started driving her to the park.

"What are you planning, Ollie?" She asked as I covered her eyes, whispering.

"Just trust me."

As I lead her to where I had set up a picnic for us as I helped her sit down.

"And, open them." I told her as she opened her eyes, gasping at the sight.

"Do you like it?" I asked as she nodded, tears brimming her eyes.

"Thank you so much, Ollie." She smiled as I kissed her forehead.

"Let's dig into this food."

Chase's POV.

"Alright, the kids are in bed, which means I can finally relax." I smiled as a knock sounded at the door.

It was midnight. Who would be at the door? I looked through the peep hole and fell backwards, hiding a gasp. It was the same girl who Britney and I met outside of the apartment. I immediately texted Skylar, saying.

Chase: Skylar, you and Oliver need to get home NOW. Someone is at the door and I think is following me.

Then the door broke through as I screamed, sending the text as the girl pulled a knife to me.

"Shut up right now. Don't need to cause a frenzy." She told me as she started tying me to the couch.

"What are you doing?"

"Classified. If you speak again, I will not hesitate to use this." She insisted as she went upstairs where the kids were before I heard a noise I had never heard which shattered my heart. Britney's panicked and terrified screams and then I saw the girl come downstairs, holding Britney in her arms as Britney tried to get away when Izzy ran downstairs, using her superspeed.

"Izzy! Go to the park and get Skylar and Oliver!" I yelled as she nodded, running out of the house as the girl screamed after her.

"You little brat!" Before turning to me. "And you. I told you to stay quiet." She told me before I suddenly felt a explosion of pain in my side as I gasped loudly, tears brimming my eyes as I felt myself falling to the floor, welcoming the darkness as I heard a loud yell.

"DADDY!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Review responses!**

 **Mk4life: you'll have to find out!**

 **KatTheGracefulKlutz: THE PAIN IS LIFE! HERE IS YOUR UPDATE!**

 **Maddie (guest): duh have you read my books lol**

 **Jaleftwich02: yep that's ruined lol**

 **Sloane Michaels: You'll have to see! Aww, thank you!**

 **Aliqueen16: well, it happened! Yes I had fun with that.**

 **Oliver Mcfly: you'll have to see...**

 **Anonlabratslover: here is your update!**

 **Layla(guest): you'll have to see...**

 **And now, on with the story!**

Oliver's POV.

After mine and Skylar's picnic, we had started walking to the car when she smiled, laying her head on my shoulder.

"I've missed this. I missed you."

I kissed the top of her head and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, squeezing gently before responding.

"You don't need to worry anymore, Sky. I'm here to stay. Promise."

And then it ended. Isabel was now in front of us, panting, making Skylar kneel down and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Izzy? What's wrong?"

Izzy took a moment to gain her breath back before explaining.

"Someone broke into the house. They took Britney and hurt Uncle Chase. He told me to get you guys."

Skylar immediately picked up Isabel and grabbed my hand before super speeding back to the penthouse and that when I saw the destroyed living room with Chase on the floor, unconscious.

I immediately ran over and checked his pulse, which I couldn't feel at first, making me panic internally before I finally was able to find it, letting out a sigh of relief as I slid my arms under him and lifted as he let out a loud hiss.

"Sky? Wake up the boys and call Kaz and Bree. And we need to act fast."

Before taking Chase downstairs to the infirmary as I started hooking him up to several monitors when Isabel came down.

"Is he gonna be OK?" She asked with a few tears running down her cheeks as I picked her up, wiping her tears as I smiled.

"He's gonna be fine. And so will Britney."

Isabel nodded as she hugged me before yawning as I chuckled.

"You still sleepy, Izzy?"

She nodded, yawning again as I laid her on a extra gurney before covering her up.

"Get some sleep."

She closed her eyes slowly as I went back to Chase and started to deal with the large wound on his side

Skylar's POV.

Jacob had fallen back to sleep on the couch after I had gotten him dressed, but Ryder was wide awake. I quickly finished as I turned to Ryder.

"Alright, baby. Daddy and I are trusting you to watch Jacob and Izzy. OK?"

"OK Mommy."

"Izzy is asleep in the infirmary, so if you wanna take Jacob down there, it might be better in case someone gets in the house, but be quiet."

Ryder nodded as he picked up Jacob before going downstairs just as Bree and Kaz came in.

"How's Chase?" Bree asked just as Oliver came up.

"Stable. He's gonna be fine. But we need to find Britney."

"Where would she be?" Skylar asked as Bree sighed.

"Well, she doesn't have a chip, so it's gonna be a lot harder. Not to mention, her father almost died, so no way to track her."

"Well, there might be one way." Oliver realized as his wife asked.

"What?"

"Mr. Davenport's new DNA scanner. It scans DNA, like hair, or spit, and shows where that person is on a map instantly. But it's not tested yet."

"Sounds good. You should read the manual while my niece is being tortured!" Bree yelled as I stood back a bit before Skylar added.

"Where are we gonna find Britney's DNA? She lives with 8 other people, and Chase has touched everything in her room."

Then I grabbed a glove and picked up a small metal hair clip before saying.

"Britney's hair clip. It must've fallen out of her hair when she was taken. You guys get ready, I'm gonna get her location." I replied before running into Mr. Davenport's room.

Kaz's POV.

While Skylar went upstairs and Oliver went to Mr. Davenport's room, I was about to go to my room when I turned and saw Bree still standing there.

"You coming, babe?" I asked, outstretching my hand as she shook her head before placing her hand on her baby bump.

"I don't wanna hurt the baby." She told me as she kissed my cheek. "Hey, kick some major butt for me."

I chuckled as I kissed her forehead.

"Will do."

Before changing into my mission suit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Review responses!**

 **LovetheLORD: thanks!**

 **Anonlabratslover: yeah. Here is your update! Lol**

 **Aliqueen16: yay! So cute! Drama queen XD**

 **Oliver Mcfly: yep! Here it is!**

 **LabRatsWhore: yeah! It better!**

 **Mk4life: yeah mixed emotions lol. Here is your update!**

 **Jaleftwich02: yep! Here is your update!**

 **Abi Morgan Musa Flora Tecna: aww thanks so much!**

 **Layla (guest): well, you'll have to see!**

 **And now, on with the story!**

Oliver's POV.

"Kay, I've got the results." I panted as I showed Skylar and Kaz the location, which was in a underground cave.

"Are you sure it worked?" Kaz asked as I nodded.

"Positive. We have to be careful. We don't know who she is and if she has anyone helping her. Not to mention, she had Britney."

Kaz went ahead and started flying to the location as I turned to Skylar, putting my hand on her stomach.

"Are you gonna be OK? We don't wanna hurt the baby." I told her as she nodded.

"It'll be fine."

I nodded, kissing her forehead before grabbed her hand as we both started flying, catching up with Kaz before landing and we started going through the cave, Kaz's hand leading us as we made it into a LARGE room with all kinds of crazy things.

"Uncle Oliver?!" I heard someone yell, making me turn to see Britney, gripping on the bars of a cell in tears as I knelt down to her level.

"Back up. I'm gonna freeze the lock and I don't wanna freeze you."

Britney moved to the back of the cell as I froze the lock and it fell off, opening the door as Britney ran into my arms, wrapping her arms around me in tears.

"It's OK, Britt. Shh. It's gonna be OK." I whispered as I ran my hand through her long hair just as someone started clapping and a familiar voice was heard.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is."

Before Mr. Terror revealed herself, as Britney hid behind me as I prepared to fight, along with Skylar and Kaz as the girl came out, holding her knife.

"Skylar, take Britney and go. Kaz and I will meet up."

"Oliver, I-"

"Go!" I yelled as she picked up Britney and sped out before I turned back to Mr. Terror and the girl.

"Oliver, I don't think you've been properly introduced. This is Jesselyn." Mr. Terror told me.

Suddenly the girl lunged at me before I froze her in a block of ice.

"How'd you find her?" I demanded as Mr. Terror chuckled.

"Well, after your rudely left me, I had to go with my other child."

"Your only other kid is my older sister."

"See, that's where you're wrong. After I divorced your father, I had a few boyfriends, my first being when you were two years old. Well, we got drunk, messed up, and I got pregnant. When you turned three, she was born, he took her and we broke up."

"What are you saying?" I demanded.

"Jesselyn is your half sister."

I went into shock. I couldn't focus, couldn't process, just went into a daze. I have a little sister?

Skylar's POV.

I had brought Britney home and in the infirmary where Chase was as I sighed and she climbed onto the bed, laying beside him as she attempted to cuddle with him while Bree picked up Izzy and Ryder, which seemed hard for her, since she was about to be five months pregnant.

"I'll come back for Jacob." She smiled as she went upstairs just as Chase started stirring before opening his eyes, groaning.

"What happened?"

Britney smiled as she hugged him, in tears.

"Daddy!"

He hugged her back, smiling as he stroked her hair, while he buried his head into her shoulder.

"I was so scared for you, Britney."

I smiled, leaving the two as I came back upstairs to see Oliver holding a unconscious teen in his arms,who seemed to be shivering violently.

"Oliver? Who is that?"

Oliver just went down to the infirmary as Kaz came over to me and saying.

"Turns out the person who stabbed Chase and kidnapped Britney is Oliver's half sister."


	9. Chapter 9

**Review responses!**

 **Anonlabratslover: got you! Yeah he does**

 **Aliqueen16: yeah, I told you, remember? Thanks! I know! You'll have to see...**

 **LabRatsWhore: got you!**

 **Oliver Mcfly: I got you! Whoo!**

 **Layla (guest): me too!**

 **Jaleftwich02: well, you'll have to see! Glad you liked it!**

 **KatTheGracefulKlutz: it's fine! Happy Birthday, BTW! Yeah that could've been bad. Here it is!**

 **Abi Morgan Musa Flora Tecna: Thanks so much! Sadly, no. This is the last book in the series.**

 **Happy birthday KatTheGracefulKlutz!**

 **And now, on with the story!**

Oliver's POV.

I slowly set down Jesselyn down on one of the beds before starting to warm her up as she continued to shake violently while her lips were blue and her face was slightly grey, making a tear run down my face. She didn't have powers, and I didn't expect her to, but seeing her shake like this made me feel absolutely horrible as I told myself that I would never let something like this ever happen to her again.

"Hey Oliver?"

I turned to see Bree as she suggested.

"Why don't you get some sleep? We've all had a long night."

"You're pregnant. You should get more sleep then me."

"I've been trying to sleep for half a hour. I'm having pregnancy insomnia. I'll wake you up if something happens, but you seem really tired and drained."

I nodded as I ran my hand through my sister's hair before hugging Bree.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but you'll get used to it. I promise. I've had two surprise brothers, and it turned out fine."

"I guess you're right. Goodnight Bree." I told her before going into the hyperlift and laying down beside Skylar immediately.

Kaz's POV.

I woke up the next morning, rubbing my eyes before looking over to see Bree was gone. Panicking immediately, I went downstairs to mission command, only to smile when I saw Bree asleep in one of the chairs as I went over and started rubbing her back before she woke up, groaning.

"Hey Bree."

"Give me a minute." She said before rushing to the bathroom as I looked at Jesselyn, as she was back to her normal color, thank goodness.

Then Bree came out as she sat back down.

"Sorry about that."

"By the way, what are you doing down here?" I asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"I had insomnia last night, so I offered to watch her for Oliver. I must've fallen asleep down here. I didn't mean to scare you."

"I know. It's OK."

"So what did happen last night?" Bree asked while stroking her belly as Izzy came down, holding two trays of food before setting them on the coffee table in front of us as I picked her up.

"Hey baby." I smiled as I kissed her cheek.

"Thanks for making us waffles, sweetheart." Bree added.

"Well, Aunt Skylar helped me, and I wanted to give you breakfast in bed after last night, but you weren't in bed."

"It's alright, baby. Thank you, again." I smiled, ruffling her hair as she got down, walking over to Bree, hugging her and her baby bump before she skipped out of the room while Bree grabbed her cup of water before turning to me.

"You were gonna explain what happened last night?"

"Right." I told her before starting.

Flashback...

I could tell Oliver was in shock after hearing about Jesselyn so I immediately unfreezed her as she fell into Oliver's arms before turning to Mr. Terror, hand on fire.

"Oh please. You don't have the guts to do that to me, or Oliver." She laughed as I turned to see Oliver distracted with Jesselyn before turning back to her.

"Why do you keep hurting our family?! You could've killed the kids!" I yelled before launching a large ball of energy at her, making her collapse to the ground as I grabbed a few restraints and put them on her before turning to Oliver, laying my hand on his shoulder.

"Oliver? Let's get out of here. Kay?"

He nodded in response as I helped him up before we started flying to the penthouse.

End of flashback...

"Wow." Bree whispered as she looked me in the eyes.

"I'm just glad everyone's OK."

"And Mr. Terror?"

"Mr. Davenport's high security prison with the rest of the Mighty Max prisoners. She's gone for good." I told her before kissing her lips as she wrapped her arms around me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Review responses!**

 **Aliqueen16: well, maybe...here it is!**

 **Oliver Mcfly: let me know when that goes up, BTW. Aww, thanks! And thank god.**

 **Jaleftwich02: awesome! Aww, me too.**

 **Layla(guest): IKR?**

 **Abi Morgan Musa Flora Tecna: thanks! Awesome! I'd love to read it!**

 **Anonlabratslover: thanks! Really? I have no idea, that's a question for Aliqueen16. Here it is!**

 **LabRatsWhore: yeah, poor Oliver. Thank God. Well, you'll have to see...**

 **LoveTheLord (9-10): lol. Thanks.**

 **And now, on with the story!**

Oliver's POV.

After Chase was stitched up and, well, alive, he had basically gone back to his normal lifestyle including what I had learned just a few days ago about a adoption process, so now it was just Jesselyn who needed to be OK. I was checking the monitors when I suddenly heard a gasp and saw Jesselyn sitting up, just absolutely shocked and confused.

I slowly approached her, trying to calm her down.

"Jesselyn? I need you to calm down. You're fine."

"W-where am I?" She asked in tears that I noticed, were part of her confusion.

"You're safe now. I promise." I smiled slightly before sitting next to her.

"Where's Mr. Terror?" She asked very seriously, tears still streaming down her face.

"Locked up. She can't get you anymore."

She hugged me tightly as she cried.

"Thank you so much."

I hugged her back, KNOWING our mother did something to her, and if it was anything like what I went through, it was bad. I pulled away from her as I wiped her tears, kissing her forehead.

"What'd she do to you?" I demanded as she sighed.

"S-she a-abused me, t-threatened to have her b-boyfriends r-rape me and e-even swore she w-would take my l-life if I left or told a-anyone..." She cried as she gripped onto me tighter.

"What about your dad?" I asked as she sobbed even more.

"S-she k-killed h-him a-and f-forced m-me o-out..."

"Jesselyn, it's OK. Hey, look at me." I told her as she looked at me with her teary green eyes. "You know who I am, right?" I asked gently as she nodded, and her stutters left her sentences, but she was still upset.

"A superhero, member of the Elite Force, employee of Mighty Med, and my half brother, Oliver."

"Well, since Skylar and I are married now and so are Bree and Kaz, there is a extra bedroom..." I trailed off as she hugged me again.

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, baby sis." I smiled, getting up before looking at her vitals and taking the cuff off her foot. "You're free to go, Jessie. I'm allowed to call you that, right?" I asked as she nodded before we went upstairs where everyone was talking before Britney screamed and hid behind the couch and Kaz lit his hand on fire, making me put my arm in between that.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Everyone chill out!" I yelled, extinguishing Kaz's hand. "She's with us. We talked downstairs. For those who don't know, this is Jesselyn, my little sister, and you will all treat her with the same respect you give anyone else. Understood?" I demanded as Kaz sighed, giving her the stink eye before going to the kitchen as Britney peeked up from behind the couch where Chase had been working on the forms.

"So, you not gonna hurt me or Daddy?"

Jesselyn shook her head as she knelt down beside Britney.

"I don't wanna hurt anyone anymore. I'll be nice to you, I promise."

Britney hugged her before climbing on the couch beside Chase as I took Jesselyn to the room when she whispered to me.

"You know, Chase is kind of cute."

"Don't get any ideas, baby sis." I told her.

Four weeks later.

Bree's POV.

I was now six and a half months pregnant while Skylar was four and a half, and about to find out the gender. We had been hanging out all day with Jesselyn, since the boys wanted to hang out and take the kids off our hands. I had been feeling a bit crampy, but I chalked that up from not wanting to have to go pee every five seconds, so when I finally gave in and decided to go, I felt a large gush between my legs and looked down to see that entire area of my pants was soaking wet and dripping, and since Jesselyn had fallen asleep, Skylar looked down from her magazine as my pain started intensifying.

"Bree? Did you just pee your pants?"

I shook my head as my eyes welled up with tears as I looked at her, saying with fear lacing my voice.

"My water just broke."


	11. Chapter 11

**Review responses!**

 **Jaleftwich02: thanks! Yeah it is. Here it is!**

 **Aliqueen16: yeah, so cute! Oh boy!**

 **Oliver Mcfly: yeah it is!**

 **Layla (guest): Bree's baby! Maybe you do!**

 **KatTheGracefulKlutz: yeah, poor girl. Lol XD. Well, you'll have to see!**

 **LabRatsWhore: me too! Oh boy!**

 **And now, on with the story!**

Skylar's POV.

"You're kidding, right?" I demanded as Bree shook her head while slowly sitting down.

I immediately woke up Jesselyn, shaking her arm when she sat straight up.

"What's going on? What happened?" Before noticing what was happening.

"Jesselyn, I need you to help get Bree down to the infirmary and help deliver the baby." I told her as she started protesting.

"I'm sixteen! I don't know how to deliver a baby!"

Bree let out a cry of pain as I turned to Jesselyn.

"We have to hurry. The baby is three and a half months early. Please." I begged as she nodded and knelt down beside Bree.

"Bree, we're gonna get you downstairs. I need you to stand up. Jesselyn and I are gonna help you. OK?" I asked as we helped Bree off the floor and started walking towards the elevator when she suddenly screamed. Loud.

"What's wrong?" I asked gently.

"T-this do-doesn't feel right."

"OK, let's get you downstairs, now." I told her as I picked her up bridal style with my super strength and rushed to the hyperlift, Jesselyn right behind me as I laid Bree down on one of the gurneys and helped her take off her pants.

"Alright Bree, um, how do I know how far you're dilated?" I asked, grabbing a couple of towels.

"I...I don-don't- OH GOD JUST CALL KAZ!" She screamed with tears in her eyes as she threw her head back when Jesselyn came over and held Bree's hand.

"She's right. We need-" I started before Bree yelled again louder then I had ever heard and I looked down. "She's crowning. Bree, I need you to push. Hard."

Bree's facial features scrunched up as she let out little gasps, but kept pushing.

"Good. You're doing good." I told her as she practically smashed Jesselyn's hand and screamed and pushed again, only stopping to take deep breaths.

"Alright, one more hard push and the baby should just come out." I told her as she pushed hard before it came out and I immediately caught it.

"It's a boy, Bree." I smiled before noticing he wasn't crying, making me frown as I started rubbing his back and Bree started crying before Jesselyn suggested I hit his feet, which I did and he started letting out strangled cries as I started cleaning him up.

"Jesselyn, call the boys. NOW. I don't know what to do." I told her as I started cleaning him up and comforting Bree.

Kaz's POV.

"Daddy! Push me on the swings!" Izzy yelled as she ran to the swing set just as I got a phone call from Jesselyn, who, by the way, I'm still mad at.

"In a minute, sweetie!" I yelled as I went over to the park benches and opened it. "What do you want?"

"Bree just had the baby."

"What?! She's three and a half months early! How could she have had the baby?!" I demanded as Jesselyn started crying.

"I don't know! I'm only sixteen! Skylar isn't sure how to help him and Bree is scared. We need you to come back now."

"Alright. I'm coming. And Jesselyn, it's gonna be OK." I told her, trying not to freak out as I hung up before I went over to Oliver.

"Who was that?"

"Your sister. I missed my wife giving birth. Again. We need to get back to the penthouse." I told him as he nodded, went to Chase, explained and soon enough, I was in mission command, trying to calm down my wife, Jesselyn went upstairs with the kids, and Chase and Oliver were helping Skylar with my baby boy.

"I-is h-he go-gonna b-be o-ok?" Bree cried as I wrapped my arm around her.

"He will be." I kissed her temple, but on the inside, I was asking myself the same question.


	12. Chapter 12

**Review responses!**

 **KatTheGracefulKlutz: Well, you'll have to see if he'll be OK. I'm glad you liked it!**

 **Aliqueen16: you'll have to see if he is! Who knows?**

 **LovetheLORD: read on!**

 **Oliver Mcfly: well, let's hope.**

 **LabRatsWhore: yeah, poor thing. I have no idea, but it fits lol.**

 **Jaleftwich02: me too. Yeah XD. Here it is!**

 **Layla (guest): yeah poor thing! No, the baby is alive.**

 **Weekendgirl(guest): well, you'll have to see. No idea. I'd like to read that! Yes we are and I'm glad you're enjoying this!**

 **And now, on with the story!**

Chase's POV.

Oliver and Skylar had started cleaning my nephew as he slightly squirmed in their arms along with wheezing a little. While the married pair grabbed clean gloves, I scanned him with my bionics and put the diagnostics on the screen.

"Alright, he seems mostly fine, surprisingly. His lungs are slightly underdeveloped, but in two to three weeks, he should be fine. We just can't let him get sick." I told them, handing them masks while sliding one over my own nose and mouth before picking up the baby and putting him on the scale.

"3 pounds, seventeen ounces." I picked him up while Oliver slid a diaper on him and Skylar started measuring him.

After she finished, I connected the monitors to his chest and stomach, taped a nasal cannula to his face to keep him from pulling it off, connected him to a central line and put him in a germ free incubator as I told Skylar to watch him while I told Bree and Kaz.

Bree's POV.

Kaz had his arm wrapped around me while I held my baby bump, begging for a miracle to save my son when my brother walked in there.

"How is he?"

"He's gonna be fine. His lungs are slightly underdeveloped, but give him two-three weeks, and he'll look exactly like a newborn." Chase told us as my heart skipped a beat.

"Can we see him?" Kaz asked as Chase nodded before handing us two pairs of gloves and two masks.

"We can't risk getting him sick, so this is just precautionary."

We nodded as I slipped the mask on and the gloves while Kaz helped me out of the bed, and I felt a dull pain, but was able to walk to where our baby was, and the sight of him almost made me cry. He had a IV that had been tapped down, along with a cannula, and he was covered in monitors on his stomach and chest, and from what I could tell, Skylar had put a pacifier in his mouth, but he had spit it out.

I smiled at him as he turned his head towards us.

"So, name. I know we've been going back and forth with Ethan and Elijah but, we need to choose." Kaz wrapped his arm around me as I turned towards him.

"Elijah Logan."

Kaz smiled as he pulled me closer.

"Welcome to the world, Elijah."

Jesselyn's POV.

Ryder, Jacob and Isabel were all napping when Chase came upstairs and pulled out his laptop, working on more legal forms.

"So, how's the baby?" I asked, trying to subtlety scoot closer to him, as my heart fluttered.

"Elijah is gonna be OK, thank goodness."

I nodded as I leaned on my side.

"And how's this adoption process going?" I asked as he looked at me.

"I'm done. I'm now on a waiting list with five people ahead of me, and soon Britney will have a sibling."

"You know, it's really sweet to see how much you care about her." I told him as he smiled.

"She's the light of my world. And nothing can ever replace my love for her. Um, you're a bit close."

"Sorry." I told him, scooting a little bit away just as Britney came over.

"Daddy? Can I play gui-guit-...what's the word?"

"For what?"

"The stringy thing that you play."

"Guitar?"

She nodded before asking.

"Can you teach me?"

"I'm trying to talk to Jesselyn."

Britney stormed off as Chase sighed.

"Is everything OK?"

"Yeah, she's just not used to sharing my attention."

"Does she even know about the adoption?" I asked as he shook his head just as my brother came upstairs.

"Jessie, can I talk to you?"

Chase got up while Oliver took his spot.

"You know you can't date him. Or anyone."

"Why? You didn't care for the last sixteen years of my life, why do you care now?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Cause I wasn't there. No dating."

"Sure "Dad"." I replied sarcastically.

"I mean it."

"Whatever." I told him as he went downstairs.


	13. Chapter 13

**Review responses!**

 **LabRatsWhore: me too! Uh, yeah they do!**

 **Oliver Mcfly: lol me too. Crap I forgot last name! *smacks head into wall***

 **Jaleftwich02: thanks! Me too!**

 **Aliqueen16: me too. Yeah lol XD.**

 **Abi Morgan Musa Flora Tecna: yeah she does...I'm actually not allowed to read it or Paper Towns, cause my mom thinks it's too sad.**

 **Layla: (guest) you'll have to find out!**

 **And now, on with the story!**

Chase's POV.

"Britney? Where are you, sweetheart?" I asked quietly as I went into her room to see her sitting on her bed, facing the wall as I sighed, sitting besides her.

"Baby, look at me." I told her as she turned her head towards me. "Look, some things are gonna change soon. And I need you to be OK with other people having my attention."

"Why things have to change? Why not me and you, forever, and ever, and ever?"

"Because. One day, you might get a mommy, like your cousins. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"I guess." She huffed and I sighed.

"Also, baby, in a few months...you're gonna be a big sister."

"How? With no mommy, no baby...unless..." She trailed off, looking at my stomach and raised her eyebrow, making me jump and wrap my arms around myself.

"No, Daddy can't have a baby."

"Then where is baby coming from?"

"Look, sometimes, mommies and daddies aren't able to take care of babies, so other people, like me, take care of them, and they'll be your younger sibling. Do you understand?" I asked, stroking her hair as she laid on my chest while yawning, making me chuckle.

"Looks like someone needs a nap."

She crawled under her covers as I tucked her in, kissing her forehead.

"Get some rest, baby."

Skylar's POV.

Today was the day Oliver and I were finding out the gender of our baby, and as soon as Alexandra got back from her trip, she was immediately informed about Elijah, which, it turns out, Chase was wrong, surprisingly, and his lungs were not only small and underdeveloped, but there was the beginning of a infection in them, so he was now under 24/7 watch.

"Alright Skylar." Alexandra said, snapping me out of my thoughts while Oliver held my hand. "Are you two ready to find out the gender of your baby?"

We both nodded as she put the gel on my stomach and placed the doppler on it, as we heard the heartbeat, making us both smile before Alexandra announced.

"You're having a girl. Congratulations."

I sat up, wiping the gel off my stomach before Kaz ran in there, tears evident in his eyes as my husband went to go comfort him.

"Kaz, what's wrong?"

"Elijah... He stopped breathing." He managed as I got up and we all ran to the incubator where Elijah was and Bree was on her knees beside it, crying her eyes out and tears welled up in mine as I covered my mouth.

"No..."

Chase came down a few seconds later, a smile on his face before it was immediately replaced by a face of shock.

My husband took a deep breath as he said to everyone.

"Stand back."

We all did, Kaz helping Bree up as he raised his hands in the air.

"Bois Thantios! Thantitois Bois!"

Then the Caduceo symbol appeared over his head, glowing in blue as two large streams of blue reached Elijah and Oliver started shaking, breathing labored breaths before he finally stopped and Elijah's heart monitor started again as Bree started crying in relief.

"O-oliver, how did you do that?" I asked in shock before turning around and seeing Oliver passed out on the ground, making me scream.

"OLIVER!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Review responses!**

 **LabRatsWhore: what's a Shitaki mushroom? Cause it sounds good.**

 **KatTheGracefulKlutz: oh Britney...**

 **Aliqueen16: yeah, I hope Britney's OK with the new addition as well.**

 **Abi Morgan Musa Flora Tecna: Noooo!**

 **Layla (guest): it's a Mighty Med thing.**

 **Oliver Mcfly: why are you thinking about BMW?**

 **Jaleftwich02: here it is!**

 **Guest: thanks!**

 **And now, on with the story!**

Skylar's POV.

"OLIVER! Oliver, answer me! Please!" I yelled, tears running down my face as I shook his shoulder but he remained motionless and pale, Alexandra kneeling down beside him and checking his pulse.

"He's alive, but he's very weak. Get him on one of the gurneys." She told us before we transferred him and she started hooking him up.

"Is he gonna he OK?" I asked while my tears slowly subsided, my hand going to his pale face.

"Yes. Barley."

"I have a important question. What the heck was that?!" Chase yelled, making us both shush him before Alexandra explained.

"It seems that recently, a new power has entered Oliver's system. Bringing people back from the grave and healing powers."

"But the only person who can do that is..." I trailed off before signing. "Of course."

"What?" Chase asked.

"Caduco. And Caduco is Horace. When Oliver escaped from his mother, he must've convinced Horace to pass down his powers to keep us safe."

Chase nodded just as Jesselyn burst in, seeing Oliver.

"Is he OK?" She asked as Chase side hugged her and I nodded.

"He'll be fine. Now, I'm gonna check on Elijah. I'll be back later." She smiled before leaving as Chase added.

"Yeah, and Jesselyn, I need to talk to you."

They both left, leaving me alone with my unconscious husband and I burst into tears again.

"Why would you do this, Oliver?"

Bree's POV.

"Hey baby." I smiled at Elijah as he looked at me with the large brown eyes that he and Izzy got from their dad.

Speaking of which, Kaz came down with Izzy at his tail as she ran over to me, hugging me tightly.

"Hey princess." I smiled as I hugged her before she let go and looked at Elijah.

"Is that the baby?"

"Yep. The baby was in my tummy, and now it's here." I smiled as she looked at him.

"What's his name?"

"Elijah." Kaz told her as she smiled widely.

"Hi Eli. I'm Izzy. Your big sissy. And I'm gonna be the best one." She boasted a bit before blowing a kiss at him just as Alexandra came in.

"Hi Miss Alex." Izzy waved as she picked up Elijah.

"Hey Izzy. Is it OK if I give your brother a checkup?"

"Yep. He needs to be healthy."

Alexandra started checking on him after Oliver had done something funky to him while Izzy laid on my chest and watched The Backyardagains on my phone while Kaz was with Alexandra.

Kaz's POV.

Alexandra took Elijah and I to a backroom where she started doing a ultrasound on his chest.

"So what are you looking for?" I asked as I felt him grasp my finger with his hand.

"Any traces of the infection. I think Oliver healed him." She told me.

"You think he used Caduco powers?"

"Yeah. And Skylar thinks the same thing." She told me as she continued to rub the wand on his chest. "Yeah. The infection is gone. His lungs are still small, but he'll be fine." She wiped off his chest before putting him in a sleeper and wrapped him up, picking him up while he started moving his lips a little.

"Let's go back to Bree. I think he's hungry."

We went back to my wife where she was cuddled up to Izzy but they turned off her phone as we came in there.

"Here he is. One hundred percent healthy." Alexandra put her in Bree's arms where Elijah snuggled up to Bree, making a few tears fall out of her eyes.

"He's so beautiful, babe."

I whispered, kissing her temple while holding Izzy who had climbed into my arms while Bree started feeding our son. Our miracle baby.

Chase's POV.

"Jessie, Oliver is gonna be fine. I promise." I assured her as she hugged me tightly.

"How can you promise that? My mom almost killed me, she killed my dad...I can't lose Oliver...I just CAN'T!" She cried as I rubbed her back just as Alexandra came upstairs, which made Jesselyn stand up immediately.

"How's Oliver?"

"Oliver and Elijah are gonna be fine." She smiled as she grabbed a packet of diapers, I'm guessing for Elijah, before going back down.

"See? They are both fine." I smiled as she smiled back.

"Thanks Chase."

"You're welcome...and Jesselyn?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Review responses!**

 **Aliqueen16: maybe! Yep! Hope you like this chapter just as much!**

 **Chase Mcfly: oh ok. You did, huh? Yes, Oliver still has powers.**

 **Abi Morgan Musa Flora Tecna: lol thanks! Me too and you'll have to see!**

 **LabRatsWhore: oh OK. Yeah it is! Yay!**

 **Jalftwich02: me too...hmm, read on! Thanks!**

 **Layla (guest): you have NO idea...**

 **Warning, there is a intense scene near the end of the chapter.**

 **And now, on with the story!**

Chase's POV.

"Chase, I..."

"I understand if you say no-" I started, but was immediately cut off by Jesselyn pressing her lips on mine with her arms wrapped around my neck while I wrapped my arms around her waist before we broke off.

"I've been waiting for you to ask me that." She smiled as I leaned in to kiss her again before I mentally face palmed.

"Your brother is gonna kill me!"

She smirked, kissing me again for a few seconds before whispering.

"He doesn't have to know."

I still had a unsettling feeling about this, but Jesselyn was right. What's the worst he could do?"

Skylar's POV.

I sighed as I looked at the heart monitor attached to my husband and his chest go up and down slowly, while the color had returned to his face, he was still very unsettling pale along with unconscious. I gently laid my hand on his, wrapping mine around his.

"Oliver, please wake up. This baby girl really wants her Daddy, and she'll keep kicking my stomach till she gets to you."

I took my hand off his, before moving his to my baby bump, where I immediately felt her kick up a storm as soon as she felt the pressure when I heard a very raw voice whisper.

"I think she has your super speed...and our strength."

I looked up to see Oliver smiling right at me just as Alexandra ran in and started checking him out, finishing a few minutes later and leaving.

"Oliver, why didn't you tell me about your Caduco powers?!" I yelled, immediately becoming enraged.

"Skylar, just calm down. As for why I didn't tell you, it just didn't come up."

"We're married, Oliver. That means two of us as one, we're supposed to tell each other stuff. How can I trust you when you leave me and our sons for two years after getting me unintentionally pregnant, and come back with life saving powers, and " it just didn't come up?" The main thing in a relationship is trust, and I don't know what made you change in the past two years, but you are not the person I fell in love with." I told him as I got up, leaving the room, not even hearing a protest in respond.

Something else happened to Oliver in the past two years that he isn't telling us, and I am determined to find out what it is.

Kaz's POV.

After getting the OK from Alexandra that we could go back upstairs, I went over to my wife who was holding Elijah wrapped in a yellow blanket and his chubby face against her chest.

"Hey." I smiled, kissing her before turning to our content son. "Did he have a good meal?"

"Yep. He is exhausted." She smiled as he squirmed a little in his sleep. "I don't wanna wake him up, but his diaper is dirty and I wanted to put him in a outfit before we went upstairs."

I slowly took him out of her arms before I started changing him, making him start crying, clearly mad he had been disturbed from his peaceful sleep with slightly cold wipes on his skin. I put a clean diaper on him before I put him in his green and black striped pants, his green booties, his green hat that had knitted frog eyes on it and his white shirt with a frog on it that read "little frog" before swaddling him in his yellow blanket and rocking him to sleep while Bree went to go get dressed.

Just as Elijah fell asleep, Bree came out in a pair of grey sweat pants and her favorite blue V-neck shirt as we went upstairs, Oliver coming up soon after.

While everyone was gushing over Elijah, I went to go grab my phone when I noticed Chase's door was slightly open. I went to close it when I saw Chase and Jesselyn kissing, Chase not wearing a shirt.

All the possibilities running through my mind, I immediately decided to alert Oliver when I heard Chase yell my name.

Chase's POV.

"I know Bree says a lot of stuff about you, but you are actually quite buff." Jesselyn marveled as she ran her hand over my bicep while I tried to wipe some of my sweat off with a towel since Jesselyn just walked in on me finishing my workout.

"Thanks, Jessie." I smiled as she kissed me, wrapping her arms around my neck while I wrapped my arms around her waist just as we heard the door squeak, and I broke off immediately to see the familiar tuff of black hair, and I immediately knew who just caught us as I ran after him so Oliver wouldn't find out.

"Kazimieras Johnson!"

Kaz ran faster before I finally tackled him to the ground before Skylar and Oliver ran upstairs.

"What is going on, you two?!" Skylar demanded just as Jesselyn came out of my room while I got off Kaz, making Oliver enraged before pain exploded in my cheek, and I stumbled back before realizing Oliver just punched me in the face. Hard.

"Oliver!" Jesselyn yelled as he turned to her, fury still clear in his eyes.

"I told you not to date him, Jesselyn Marie Dawson!"

"I love him, Oliver!" She cried.

"Stay away from him." Before Oliver marched right up to me. "And you, keep your hands off my sister, or I will not be so merciful next time."

Skylar immediately approached me.

"We better get Alexandra to check out your cheek."

She and I walked past what just happened, Skylar shooting Oliver a quick glare as I wondered.

"What on earth is going on with Oliver?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Review responses!**

 **LabRatsWhore: we've all been there. Yep, it's bad**

 **Guest: whoa, no need for violence. Me too**

 **Aliqueen16: this chap is gonna be sad, JSYK**

 **Layla (guest): not just you**

 **Chase Mcfly: yeah, it is.**

 **Jaleftwich02: maybe!**

 **Now, I originally was like "a trilogy is a good place to end this, and both Chase Mcfly and Abi Morgan Musa Flora Tecna want to do sequels" but after much consideration, I have decided I will continue this series. However, it will not be out until I finish two books on Wattpad, You'll be In my heart, The Picture That Changed Everything, Trust Issues, and A Trip To Die For. However, I do have a collab on my profile titled "Prank Wars" and my friend, BionicWolfLover, doesn't want to do it with me anymore, and she left fanfiction, so if anyone wants to help me finish it, that would be amazing. Also, if Stardust16 agrees, I think I will give up "Bree Gets Cyberbulled" for adoption. I love the message it sends, and it is a very personal story to me, but I have no more inspiration for it, and since Star is more into Girl Meets World now, it's best for the future of the story.**

 **And now, on with the story!**

Skylar's POV.

Chase winced as I placed the ice pack on his cheek where it was starting to bruise.

"Sorry." I mumbled as he held it on before turning to me.

"Do you know what's going on with Oliver?"

Skylar shook her head as she replied.

"He claims that he didn't tell me about his Caduco powers cause it didn't come up, and then he hurt you after...what did happen in there?" I asked.

"Jesselyn had walked in on me just as I finished exercising, and I kissed her. Kaz must've saw us and freaked out, then I tackled him and...you can guess what happened next."

"Yeah, I understand. But, I don't think I can trust the boys around Oliver anymore, if he's gonna hurt them...a-and I'm scared, Chase. For Ryder, Jacob, Skylar, myself, Alyra, even Oliver."

"Is that what you're naming my niece?" He asked.

"Slow down, cowboy. You and Jesselyn aren't even supposed to be dating."

"I know, but your boys call me " Uncle Chase" so, I guess she's my niece." He chuckled as Bree came downstairs.

"Hey, we called Mr. Davenport about Oliver and Jesselyn and Kaz are watching the kids. How's your cheek, Chase?"

"Just bruised. I'll live." He smiled to assure before wincing as she went back upstairs, Chase and I soon following.

Oliver's POV.

"You're kicking me out?!" I yelled as Mr. Davenport rubbed his eyes.

"You hurt my son, abandoned your wife for two years and gave everyone a large scare, not to mention, this is my penthouse, and you shouldn't hurt your teammates."

"Where am I gonna go?" I demanded.

"That's for you to figure out."

"Can I at least say goodbye to everyone?" I pleaded as he nodded before going upstairs.

Bree, Chase, Britney, Izzy and Jesselyn and Elijah came down first, which I quickly said bye to, before Chase took Britney upstairs and Elijah, who was asleep in his arms.

"I'm gonna miss you, Jesselyn. Please, be good. OK?"

She nodded with a few tears in her eyes as she went upstairs before Izzy jumped in my arms.

"Why do you have to leave again, Uncle Ollie?"

"Because it's best for now. But listen to me, I need you to be a good girl for your Mommy and Daddy, can you do that for me?"

"OK, Uncle Ollie." She smiled as she hugged me before Bree took her upstairs and Skylar came down with Ryder and Jacob as my boys hugged me, in tears.

"Don't leave, Daddy! Stay!"

"I can't, boys, but just know I love you both, and be good for your Mommy and sister when she gets here, OK?"

"OK, Daddy..." The boys cried while clinging onto me tightly as I kissed both their foreheads before they went back upstairs and Skylar sighed.

"So, I guess this is goodbye." I sighed as Skylar sighed.

"Oliver, I don't really want to talk right now, just say goodbye to your daughter."

She lifted her shirt up as I placed my hand on her stomach where I felt her kick my hand.

"Be good, OK?"

She kicked in response as Skylar hugged me before going upstairs and I saw Kaz.

"Dude, what happened to you?" He asked as I sighed.

"The reason I punched Chase is cause I don't want Jesselyn to end up like Skylar. A parent at 16. While I'm glad I have Ryder and Jacob now, I don't want Jesselyn to go through that, and for why I didn't tell you guys about my Caduco powers, when I was with my mom, I was forced to watch so many people I loved die. I was able to repress those feelings until I Horace passed down his powers to me."

"I should've known he gave them to you! You were always his favorite." Kaz scowled in good nature, making me chuckle before continuing.

"Then all I could think was "I could've saved them." I could've saved everyone who died."

"So, you aren't going crazy?" Kaz asked.

"Not that I know of."

"Well, you should probably come upstairs, bud." He hugged me tightly as I hugged him back.

"Thanks for sticking up for me."

Kaz nodded as he went upstairs, me following shortly after to see Mr. Davenport and Kaz starting a argument.

"Please let him stay, Mr. Davenport."

"I'm sorry, Kaz, but I've put my foot down."

"Kaz, you've done all you can." I interrupted as I grabbed my luggage.

"I'll be leaving now." I sighed as I left the penthouse, not sure when or if I would come back.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! This is the last chapter! Expect the sequel in fall/winter, depending on when I finish my in progress stories.**

 **Review responses.**

 **LabRatsWhore: I know :(**

 **Chase Mcfly: don't cry! Here is the last chap!**

 **Leana (guest): this is the last chap**

 **Aliqueen16: read the last chap.**

 **Abi Morgan Musa Flora Tecna: lol XD. Don't cry!**

 **Layla (guest): yikes.**

 **Jaleftwich02: maybe, maybe not...IDK what that is.**

 **Check out my friend, Glittercat33's poll!**

 **And my poll!**

 **And Chase McFly's book!**

 **And now, on with the story!**

3 months later.

Skylar's POV.

"Bree, I told you. I'll talk to him later, besides, your brother is picking up his son today and I'm in pain from three stupid fake contractions." I told her, pushing myself off the couch with my nine months baby bump posing as a problem before Bree eventually helped me up.

"Skylar, I know that relationships go sour without communication, believe me."

"He hurt Chase, Bree. He hid something important from me. He could've hurt the kids!"

"Did you ever hear him out, though? Figured out why he hid his powers or why he hurt Chase? I mean, I've wanted to hurt Chase a few times, and while I've never hid anything from Kaz, maybe it was to protect us."

I bit my lip, looking down at my enlarged stomach before Bree placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Talk to him. If anything, you'll get answers, and whether you agree or not, you should ALWAYS hear someone out."

I hugged her as she hugged me back.

"Thanks, Bree."

"Anytime." She smiled, breaking off the hug. "Do you know where he is?"

"The apartments downtown. Kaz told me after he helped him move in."

"Great." She smiled, picking up her keys as I realized what she wanted to do.

"Bree, I don't know about this."

"You just said you would, so, what better time then the present? After all, you only live once." She told me as I groaned, grabbing my purse.

"Fine, but you better grab some food on the way there, cause I'm starving! But nothing spicy, I'm not trying to induce labor while we talk to him, thank you very much."

She laughed, opening the door for me as I grabbed my jacket and we walked out of the penthouse.

After grabbing Subway for myself and a pizza for her and Oliver, Bree and I went to his apartment complex.

"Can I help you two ladies?" The man asked as Bree nudged me before I asked.

"Oliver Henderson?"

"Room 325. Should I tell him you're coming?"

"Just tell him some friends are here." Bree smiled as we went into the elevator, clicking the small 3 button, as my fingers started twitching before Bree placed her hand on my back.

"It's gonna be OK, Sky."

I nodded as we got out, and walked to his room, Bree nodding as I clicked the small buzzer as the door opened.

"Skylar? Is it really you?"

I nodded as he hugged me tightly, his stomach pressed against my baby bump before I gently pushed him off.

"I brought lunch. We just came to talk, Oliver." Bree interrupted as Oliver lead us in.

"I'm gonna get a better place in a few months, but when your last job was a "bionic hero saving Centium City", apparently no one accepts that résumé. I have a good chance at getting a job at the C.C.P.D though."

"I thought that was a "Flash" thing." Bree chuckled.

"Centium City Police Department, not Central City. Nice joke though." He laughed as we sat down, him smiling as he opened the pizza box. "Meat Lover's. You know me so well." He smiled as I opened my turkey sandwich.

"Oliver, I think I should just get right to the point. Why did you hide your Caduco powers from me?"

He sighed, pizza in hand as Bree got up to grab us drinks.

"When I was still with my mom...I saw so many people die. Civilians, Villains, Heroes...my friends. I was able to keep the feeling repressed until Horace passed down his powers to me. Then all I could do is think about how I could've saved them. I didn't tell you cause I didn't want you to get hurt."

I nodded, swallowing back the sob in my throat as I asked.

"And Chase? What was that about?"

"I didn't want Jesselyn to have to grow up so early, and if Chase got her pregnant, then she would have too."

"So this is about the boys?"

"Skylar, I love our boys to death, same with Izzy, but you have to understand I don't want my baby sister to go through the same thing."

"I think we're done here." I told him, standing up as Bree came over. "Bree, I have to go."

"OK." She told me, grabbing three slices of pizza as we started to walk out before I felt a sharp pain go through my stomach, making me scream as I hunched over, Oliver running towards me in the background.

"Skylar! Are you OK?!" He yelled as I felt a gush of water before it started to run down my leg.

"Alyra's coming, and she isn't waiting."

Oliver's POV.

I immediately jumped into action as I opened the sofa bed before helping Skylar onto it, as I look at Bree.

"Help her take off her shoes and pants and grab that blanket. I'm gonna grab the first aid kit." I told her as I went up to the bathroom, hearing Skylar cry out, tears brimming my eyes since I knew she had never felt this pain before as I grabbed the first aid kit before coming back downstairs, giving Bree the gloves.

"Check her dilation. I'm gonna grab towels and a blanket." I told them as I grabbed the towels and a blanket before coming back down.

"She's at a seven, and dilating quickly. We also don't have any diapers, a way to cut the cord or clothes."

I quickly sterilized one of my boot laces, taking it off the shoe, before doing the same with the scissors, laying them out on one of the towels on the floor.

"Bree, there is a Walmart across the street. I need you to grab diapers, clothes and a change of clothes for Skylar."

Bree nodded as she started texting Kaz while leaving.

"How're you doing, Sky?"

"It hurts..." She breathed out. "A lot."

"I know. I'm sorry I can't give you anything for the pain."

"It's OK." Skylar smiled reassuringly before crying out in pain from a contraction.

'Hurry, Bree.'

Bree's POV.

OK, I got everything, texted Kaz and Jesselyn, and came back into the room just to hear Skylar screaming loudly before a baby started crying.

"Is she OK?" Skylar asked as Oliver nodded while cleaning up the baby as I started helping Skylar clean up as well.

"Yep. Alyra Grace Henderson is fine."

Chase's POV.

"Here he is, Chase." The woman smiled as she held a 18 month old on her hip that I had met a few times who she handed to me. "Ross."

"Hey buddy." I smiled. "I'm your Daddy."

"Da." He smiled widely.

The end.

 **Also, here is the summary for How!**

 **Chase is getting ready to propose to Jesselyn, Bree and Kaz are brought into the light of a life altering condition in Elijah, and Skylar and Oliver are trying to mend their relationship, wondering. "How did we end up here?"**


End file.
